Hush
by Chiyume
Summary: Sequel to "Look at Me" Neji wakes up to find himself in Kiba's dorm room, in Kiba's bed and with Kiba himself still sound asleep in his arms. In short; awkward mornings are awkward, college students are easily distracted and physics is still the most idiotic subject anyone could ever study... right?


_**Alright, so I promised my friend that I would write a sequel to the NejixKiba fic "Look at Me" that I wrote for her some time ago, and now, nearly two years later I've finally managed to get a hold of myself and write it, even though I can't remember exactly what I told her I was going to write... (God, I'm such a bad friend, please don't hate me!) **_

_**Anyway, so this takes place directly after the first story ended, this time from Neji's POV.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Neji wakes up he has absolutely no idea of where he is.

The first thing he realizes the moment his brain practically whiplashes back into gear is that he's lying fully clothed in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room and that he most definitely isn't alone. There's another person lying snuggled up tightly against his chest, back to his front and if the steady ins-and-outs of their breathing is of any indication, that person is still sound asleep.

He opens his eyes, forces himself to do so as calmly as possible just in case the sight before him isn't something he looks forward to see, but when his gaze falls upon the ruffled mop of chocolate brown hair that's located right below his nose his body goes lax again; a relieved sigh wheezing out of his lungs when the memories of the night before slowly drags themselves up through the sleep drunken haze inside his head.

_Oh, right…_ he thinks to himself. _That's how it was…_

There's no one else in the dorm room with them; the bed by the opposite wall still looks exactly like it had when they went to sleep last night and when he lifts his head he notices that his jacket and shirt is still laying haphazardly tossed on the floor where he left them. The clock on the bedside table informs him that it's almost nine in the morning and he takes a moment to send a grateful thanks to the ceiling for the fact that he doesn't have a hangover. Lying back down he breathes in the warm scent of Kiba's neck through his nose, curling his arms tighter around the body in his arms at the same time as he kisses a soft trail up the back of his lover's neck. Kiba squirms, a sleepy moan and a sigh rumbling up his throat as he burrows deeper into his pillow, pressing his back against Neji's chest like a cat arching after a nap.

"Hey," Neji murmurs, his lips ghosting against the other's sun kissed skin. "You awake?"

The response he gets is a low, tired grunt and then Kiba's body suddenly goes rigid beneath his touch and Neji knows that the other is most likely going through his own personal where-the-fuck-am-I-and-why-is-someone-touching-me -flashback. He waits patiently and sure enough, a few seconds later Kiba jerks up into a sitting position, whirling around to stare at him as if Neji was a magical unicorn that had spontaneously managed to manifest himself in his bed sometime during the course of the night.

"Morning," Neji greets him casually and Kiba's mouth falls open.

"Morning…" he answers, voice still raw with sleep and Neji lets out a low chuckle, rolling over on his back to stretch his arms over his head with a leisured groan and he pretends not to notice the way Kiba's eyes widen when the arch of his back causes the sheets to slide down and reveal most part of his bared stomach and hips in the process.

He has morning wood, and he knows that it shows through the covers in spite of the fact that he has his jeans on, unbuttoned and hanging loosely just below his hips and when he throws a glance to the side he sees that Kiba is completely failing to hide the fact that he's staring straight at his crotch.

"Found something you like?" he purrs seductively, deciding that the cliché line is so totally worth it when Kiba rips his eyes away from his body with a splutter.

"No! he squawks, "No, I mean-… I was just-…!" Kiba has time to stutter out at least half a dozen half formed sentences before he catches the amused glint in Neji's eyes and sends him a sour glare.

"Fuck you," he mutters testily and Neji shakes his head with a smile.

_He sure is cute when he gets nervous_, he thinks before straightening up, growing serious when he recalls a whole bunch of other things he had found attractive with the guy just the other night.

"Are you okay?" he asks," You're not feeling sore or anything?" He waits, and he can practically see the moment the lights flicker on inside Kiba's head when the point of his question gets through and he knows what's coming long before the other teenager's ears have finished their transgression from warm peach-pink to full on stoplight-red.

"What kind of a fucking question is that?!" Kiba spits, attempting to hide his embarrassment behind the tough tone of his voice. "Why would I-?!"

"I'm only asking since you and I got pretty rough with each other last night." Neji interrupts him firmly "It was your first time; we didn't use proper lubing and I just want to make sure you didn't get hurt." He rolls over on his side, facing the other teenager and leans forward to catch Kiba's defiant gaze with his. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Kiba bites back before sighing, his voice lowering into a murmur. "Surprisingly enough I'm not even hung over…" he admits, glancing at Neji. "What about you, are you…fine?"

"Me?" Neji chuckles, "I woke up next to you; how can I be _not_ fine?"

The stiffness in Kiba's shoulders seems to melt away slightly as he takes a few seconds to contemplate that statement and Neji shakes his head, scooting closer and leaning up to plant a soft kiss on top of the other's lips, but frowns when he feels Kiba's posture tighten once more.

"Relax," he murmurs, pulling back slightly. "You look as if I'm about to bite you."

"Sorry…" Kiba mumbles and Neji sighs, leaving the kiss hanging unfulfilled in the air between them as he sits back up and stretches again, hiding his disappointment by stifling a pretended yawn behind the back of his hand.

"You slept well?" he asks, making an effort to sound care free and the corner of Kiba's lip twitches up in a hesitant smile.

"Like a log," he confesses, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck, but his smile abruptly morphs into a grimace when his fingers make contact with the darkening bruise that's located just at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Neji offers apologetically, lifting his hand to slide the tip of his index finger lightly against the other's collarbone, tracing the pattern of smaller hickeys that's been lined all over Kiba's chest.

"Oh my god, I look like a leper…!" Kiba chokes when he glances down to follow the movement and Neji can't help but laugh at how absolutely _mortified_ he sounds. It doesn't help when Kiba's eyes snap up to glare daggers at him either because that only has him laughing harder, falling back down on the bed with a mocking grin.

"Shut up!" Kiba grumbles, raising his fist to aim a punch at his shoulder, but Neji dodges it easily, grabbing hold around the wrist and using it as leverage as he rolls over and straddles Kiba's thighs in one fluent motion, relishing in the startled yelp the action earns him.

"Look at it from the bright side," he smirks, "You're without a doubt the hottest leper _I've_ ever seen."

"That's not a comfort, you know," Kiba mutters sourly.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind last night," Neji points out and the indignant splutter he receives in return is like a hot balm on his bruised ego. He leans down and he's relieved to find that this time Kiba doesn't flinch away when he moves in to brush his nose gently against the other's temple.

"I know _I_ didn't," he confides solemnly, hearing Kiba's breath hitch when he rests his hand on top of the other's chest. "To tell the truth I rather enjoyed it…"

He moves the hand lower, sliding his fingertips suggestively along the happy trail below Kiba's belly button, but he doesn't even get anywhere near the edge of the covers before Kiba's hand closes on top of his, stopping him.

"Neji, for fuck's sake…" Kiba grates and the frantic tone of his voice makes Neji scowl.

"What's wrong?" He starts to pull back, but stops when Kiba's hand around his wrist tightens, keeping him in place.

"Nothing!" Kiba groans, "Nothing's wrong, I just-…!"

Of course, Neji thinks, a sour, metallic taste rising in the back of his mouth. After all, they just met the other night. They were both intoxicated, lonely with no place to go… Kiba had been feeling depressed about his grades… Neji shouldn't have assumed that the other would be all comfortable waking up like this with a close to complete stranger in his bed. Fuck, he knew he should have left last night; spared them both the embarrassment…!

"You don't like me," he says blankly, trying his hardest not to sound as betrayed as he feels.

"What?" Kiba stares at him, a genuine expression of shock spreading across his face. "No!" He objects, but then he winces, realizing what he just said. "I mean yes!" he corrects, "I mean, I-…!" The fingers around Neji's wrist flexes, mimicking the struggle the other has to force the right words out of his throat.

"What I mean is that I don't want to, you know… _do it_. I mean, I want to, but not right _now_, I-… Fuck, I told you last night that I'm not easy like that!" he ends with a snarl and Neji lets out a tightly held breath, nodding slowly.

"I know," he says, "I remember."

"Then how come you're groping all over me like that?" Kiba argues, and Neji's gut clenches when he hears the anger creep back into the other's voice. "I'm not an all you can eat buffet; if you want seconds you're gonna have to _ask_!"

"You don't like it when I touch you?" Neji mumbles and Kiba groans, shaking his head furiously.

"That's not the _point_!" he says loudly and Neji grits his teeth, wounded frustration rising like bile in his throat.

"Then what _is_?" he demands heatedly, pulling his hand out of Kiba's grip and Kiba slides his eyes shut with a pained wince.

"I just-…! I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of-"

"Kiba."

Kiba's eyes open, those dark eyes reluctantly rising to glance up at him through thick lashes and Neji lowers himself down, making sure he's face to face with the other male before he continues to speak.

"I'm didn't come here with you last night because I thought you would be a quick weekend fix." He says slowly. "I came because I find you interesting; not to mention that you're pretty damn hot." He adds, congratulating himself on his smoothness when the red tint on Kiba's ears immediately begins to spread to his cheeks. "Point is," he continues, "I _like_ you and I'm honestly interested in getting to know you better, but only if _you_ want, do you understand…?"

Kiba blinks and Neji watches the other's mouth fall open, then close only to open again a split second later.

"Oh…" Kiba breathes, but that one sound seems to be the only noise he's capable of making because then he falls silent again, his mouth closing with a light snap of his teeth.

"Exactly." Neji agrees, glad that he's managed to get his point across before sighing, sitting back more fully on top of the other male's thighs. "So what about you?"

"Me?" Kiba asks dumbfounded and Neji rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes, _you_." He repeats patiently. "You told me yourself that people have been spreading rumors; saying that they've slept with me in order to look good in front of their friends. How do I know you didn't let me in here for the very same reason?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba snarls. "You son of a bitch, I would never-!"

"Fine," Neji counters before Kiba's voice has the time to get any louder. "So then we agree that we're both here because we're genuinely interested in what this might lead to, am I right?"

Kiba's quickly rising temper abruptly drops into a halfhearted glare and he's looking at Neji as if he's trying to call him out on a bluff for a good minute and a half before he finally nods, his gaze dropping to the side.

"Good." Neji says before leaning down to press his forehead against Kiba's with coaxing nudge. "Then can I _please_ get that kiss now?" he pleads. "Because believe it or not, I actually appreciate your lips very much and I don't like it when they taste of suspicion and reluctance."

"Wow," Kiba snorts, and Neji can practically _hear_ the sarcasm in the eye roll he makes. "You sure are a bossy little bastard, aren't you?"

"True," Neji purrs, rising up on all fours to crawl over the other's body, "But if I remember correctly you were quite fond of that…"

This time when he kisses him Kiba doesn't pull back and when Neji places a hand on his shoulder Kiba goes with the pressure willingly, falling back down onto the mattress with a soft sigh.

They kiss, slow and unhurried and Neji smiles victoriously against Kiba's lips when he feels a pair of strong hands come up to grab around his neck and pull him closer. His morning wood that had been softening during their conversation perks up again and when he settles his weight more firmly over the body beneath his he feels a similar hardness press up against the junction of his hip along with a muffled groan from Kiba's throat.

He doesn't act on it; even though the more primal part of his body does its very best to convince him that rocking his hips down against that pressure would be an absolutely marvelous idea. Instead he focuses entirely on keeping his hands firmly planted on either side of Kiba's head, enjoying the weight of the other's hands as they drag lazily through his hair, their grip tightening when Kiba finally lets out a proper moan into their kiss.

Then suddenly there's another sound, as of an angry puppy chomping down on a squeaky chew toy and Kiba stiffens, a split second before Neji realizes what it is that he's hearing and breaks out in a snorted giggle against Kiba's mouth.

"Hungry much?" he chuckles, jolting back with a snicker when Kiba slaps a hand against his shoulder while, to Neji's delight, also grinning widely.

"Shut up," he laughs and Neji quickly climbs off and out of the bed when Kiba gets hold of a pillow and swings it towards his midsection, missing him with a hairs width before flopping onto his back and tossing the pillow aside, rolling over to snuggle back amongst the covers, but Neji has other plans.

"Oh, no. On your feet, hot stuff." He makes a 'come hither' motion with his finger and Kiba drags himself back up with an annoyed grumble.

"What?" he demands roughly as Neji bends down to pick up his shirt from the floor, quirking his brow at him from the corner of his eye.

"You have a test to study for, remember? Now get your fine ass out of that bed, we're hitting the library."

"_Now_?" Kiba winces.

"You want breakfast don't you?" Neji counters and Kiba lets out a loud, disapproving sigh, but still decides to tangle himself free from the rumpled sheets and go hunting for a clean t-shirt to wear, hissing silently in spite of his previously cocky statement of being completely fine when he takes the first, staggering steps towards his desk.

They take turns washing themselves up in the small washroom connected to their room and Neji can't express in words how happy he is to feel water splash over his skin as he steps into the narrow shower, turning the water on. Last night had been… messy, to put it nicely and no matter how hot it had been in the heat of the moment it was always nice to wash the spunk and sweat off after your pulse stopped racing. They really should have done this the night before, but as things turned out…

He smiles to himself as he recalls the clench of Kiba's hand around the hem of his shirt, forcing him to stay, knowing that it had been Kiba's decision not to let him leave. Maybe that's why Neji had been so surprised to find the other so self-conscious this morning, but he wasn't about to blame him for that. Awkward mornings after were always, as the name suggested, awkward and all in all they had managed to get through this one just fine. It made Neji feel hopeful about the day ahead and when he steps out of the shower he feels rejuvenated in more ways than just one.

He manages, after a few pain filled and incredibly frustrating minutes, to untangle his long hair and make it look at least somewhat acceptable using Kiba's wide toothed comb, but he doesn't have the energy to go look for the string he had used to tie it together the night before so he decides to simply let it fall freely over his shoulders instead. He doesn't put on his boxers back on because after having slept in them all night without showering he doesn't feel like wearing them again, but he does pull on and button up his jeans before finally stepping out of the bathroom.

He finds Kiba, to his disappointment, already fully dressed, but his momentary letdown is compensated with unrefined, egocentric satisfaction when he reaches up to pull a hand through his still wet hair and catches Kiba tearing a greedy stare away from his naked torso. The attention is flattering, but in order to spare the other the embarrassment of having been caught he pretends not to notice and instead bends over to grab his clothes from the floor. He pulls on his black shirt with an appreciative glance at Kiba's turned back from the corner of his eye and straightens the collar, but then he freezes, looking down in confusion at the painfully evident lack of buttons that resides at the tip of his fingers.

"Here," he hears behind him and when Neji turns around he is faced with a crimson red t-shirt being held out in Kiba's outstretched hand.

"You can borrow this. At least until I get enough money to buy you a new shirt…" he adds apologetically and Neji is willing to swear that there's a new, bright pink flush on the other's cheeks that hadn't been there the minute before when he accepts the clothes, smirking when he sees the other's blush deepen even further.

"Thanks," he says, shrugging off his ruined shirt before pulling the new one down over his head, knowing fully well that Kiba is watching every single movement he makes. After putting his old shirt back on top of the borrowed one he turns around, once more catching Kiba sending him a stealthy glance over his shoulder while scribbling something down on another one of those bright orange post-its before he tears it off the pad and slaps it against the inside of the door.

"You ready?" He asks at the same time as he reaches down to sling his backpack over his shoulder and Neji glances towards the mirror to give himself a quick evaluation. His jeans are rumpled, but clean; his hair is washed, but still a bit stripy; his shirt is button-less, yet not completely unusable... There's a small tear in the collar of the shirt Kiba borrowed him and there seems to have been a patch or something stitched onto fabric on the left side of the chest, but whatever it was had been removed, leaving only a few stray threads sticking out haphazardly in its wake. All in all he looks like a normal collage student, which to him would be the same as completely unacceptable.

Normally he wouldn't be caught dead wearing a torn, tattered outfit like this, but he finds that for some reason the state of _this_ specific outfit on this specific _day_ doesn't bother him at all. In fact, he finds himself actually liking it and he looks back at Kiba, sending him a light shrug and a quirk of the head as he steps forward to open the door, stepping into the hallway with a lazy slide of his hand against the zipper of Kiba's hoodie on the way out.

"C'mon big boy, lets get you something to eat."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The library on campus is practically deserted when they get there. Neji noticed that the cafeteria on campus had been near empty too when they bought their breakfast, but even that place had been like Wall Street in comparison to this. To tell the truth he was surprised that the library was even open this weekend, seeing as most of the students had left for the holidays the night before right after exams and Neji had a fair suspicion that he and Kiba were probably the only ones who would willingly be setting foot in this part of campus between now and Monday morning. Not that he minded, of course.

Kiba lingers in the doorway when they first walk in and going by the look on his face Neji might as well have chosen to take him bungee jumping since the prospect of throwing himself off a cliff would probably have made the other look less reluctant than what he did right now. He wasn't surprised though; anyone who were even remotely interested in the school's football team knew that six days a week Inuzuka Kiba could be found on the training ground, sliding through the mud and the dirt while Guy showered the rest of the team in awkward, overly emotional encouragements and the thought of him ditching practice to go hang out in a library was nothing short of laughable.

Neji ignores the other teen's obvious attempt to drag out on the inevitable and marches straight past the front desk and up to one of the big tables that's placed next to the computers standing along the shorter wall, motioning for Kiba to join him.

"Alright, so physics was it?" he says, pulling a chair out. "Which chapters?"

"The whole thing basically," Kiba shrugs and Neji freezes, sending him a sharp look.

"The whole thing?" he repeats slowly, receiving an apologetic smile and awkward chuckle in return.

_Oki doki then…_

They gather up the books they need, the librarian helping them find the copies they can't locate themselves, even though he seems far more interested in reading his own book rather than assisting them in finding theirs. Neji doesn't get a good look at the cover, but going by the way the guy quickly shoves the book away when they approach his desk he believes himself to have a pretty good idea of what it is…

Getting down to business it turns out once they get started that Kiba is actually not nearly as bad at physics as Neji had feared; as long as they stuck to the actual _physical_ aspects of it all that was. The moment they guy opened up a book however, well… that was a completely different story.

They still manage to cover the basics chapters in Kiba's physics book during the very first hour, much to Kiba's enthusiasm and Neji's relief and by the time the clock strikes eleven they're both huddled up close with their heads hovering over the same page, Neji helping Kiba to take notes on the things he still needs to study closer. Every now and then he allows himself to steal a glance at Kiba's face, his eyes dropping to where Kiba is worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he concentrates on the words written on the page before them. It looks cute, and his body is practically itching to lean in and steal a touch or two of that lower lip for himself, but he resists it, knowing that if he does that now he's not so sure that he will be able to stop. Kiba needs to concentrate after all…

Turning the page they begin to skim through the next section of the book, and they're both so submerged in the task that when a loud catcall suddenly rings through the library it startles both of them nearly halfway off their seats.

"Well, look who it is!" Naruto chimes as he slides onto the chair next to Kiba with the frightening grace of a thousand howler monkeys, slinging his arm around the brown haired boy in the process.

"Morning, Loser," Kiba grumbles, shrugging the arm off of him, but even though he sounds like the most annoyed individual on the planet he doesn't manage to make Naruto's cheerfulness falter.

"Yeah, and a _very_ good morning to _you_," the blond grins, "I saw the post-it on the door, you _dog_, way to go!" He jabs his index finger pointedly against the hickey flaring on Kiba's neck, making the other flinch and glare at him.

"Had I known you'd be back this early I wouldn't have written anything about were I was going," Kiba grumbles, but Naruto waves him away dismissively.

"Oh shut up, you wanted me to come find you." He sends him a calculating look, narrowing his eyes into a squint. "Sooo, who's the lucky one? Was it that guy from biology? You know, the one with the shades who was ogling your ass the other week?"

Kiba clears his throat, flicking his eyes in Neji's direction and Naruto immediately straightens up, suddenly with a much more serious look on his face.

"Oh, sorry!" He leans over the table, reaching his hand out. "Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Kiba's room mate."

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji greets with a light twitch of his lips, trying to hold his amusement at bay. Of course he already knows who Naruto is, but he thinks that pointing that out might seem a bit rude.

"That's right, you're Hinata's cousin." Naruto beams, looking as proud as if he just managed to fit two enormous puzzle pieces together. "I saw you fight at the martial arts tournament the other month; dude, you were awesome!"

"Thanks." Neji bows his head gracefully at the compliment and Naruto grins, but then his eyes falls to catch on the front of the red t-shirt Neji's wearing and in spite of what Neji assumes is a valiant effort to keep his voice down he still hears him when the other leans in to whisper into Kiba's ear;

"Is it just me or is this guy wearing your shirt?"

"It's not you," Kiba mutters, giving Neji a painfully apologetic look across the book they're sharing and Neji can tell when the cogs begins to turn inside the blond's head as he takes a moment to stare thoughtfully at the front of Neji's chest, licking his lips slowly.

"Kiba…." He says finally. "_Why _is this guy wearing your shirt?"

Kiba's fingers give a loud, cracking noise as they tighten around the pen in his hand and Naruto stares at him with a wide, disbelieving gape before turning back to point an accusing finger at Neji.

"_Him_?!" he squawks and Neji quirks a brow, as if to ask what the problem with him is and Kiba nods, sighing deeply.

"No way," Naruto decides, leaning back in his chair with his arms defiantly crossed over his chest. "Uh-uh, I don't think so; not you, not with _him_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba snaps, catching the underlying insinuation in the other's statement.

"Aw, c'mon!" Naruto winces. "You mean to tell me that your 'animalistic sexuality' managed to lure and convert Hyuuga Neji into jumping in the sack with you? As if."

"It's funny how you make is sound so impossible." Neji chips in calmly, making Naruto lose his composure for a second before an evil grin slowly curls across his lips.

"Well then, top shot," he says challengingly. "If it _is_ true, then I suppose you can prove it somehow?"

"Naruto-" Kiba starts, but that's about as far as he gets because Neji's hand is already wrapping around his neck and before he has a chance to react Neji is pressing his lips against his and swallows his startled gasp with a lazy lick of his tongue as he dips inside the other's mouth. He also takes the opportunity to hook a finger over the edge of Kiba's collar, the zipper parting with a low crunch as he pulls at the t-shirt underneath to reveal a few of the many hickeys trailing across the other's clavicle.

When they pull apart Kiba is looking slightly cross-eyed and there's a faint flush on his cheeks that in Neji's opinion looks absolutely adorable, but however satisfying the expression on the Inuzuka's face is it has _nothing_ on the stunned gape that's currently settled across the blond's face on the other side of the table.

"If you want I can show you the hickey I left on his inner thigh too," Neji offers politely, ignoring the sharp gasp Kiba lets out right next to his ear. It's a lie of course; he never got the chance to give Kiba a hickey down there, but he doesn't have to worry about being called out on his words because Naruto looks absolutely horrified by the mere suggestion.

"N-no that's-… I don't need to-…"

Kiba rolls his eyes to the ceiling at his friend's embarrassed stuttering.

"He's wearing my _shirt_ you idiot, take the fucking hint next time!" he hisses under his breath, causing two blue eyes to stare at Neji in panicked mortification and it's difficult to tell which of the two students that are blushing the hardest when Neji calmly meets the gaze head on, his lip slowly quirking up in an amused smile.

"Well I really should get going…" Naruto stands up, the chair he's been sitting on rocking back on two legs from the sudden force of his movement. "I promised Sasuke I'd give him his Christmas present before he leaves for his brother's this afternoon." He gives Kiba a light, slightly awkward punch on the shoulder, a new grin already breaking out on his face as he moves away.

"I'll leave the two of you here to, eh, _study_, in peace," he offers, bringing his hands up to sign sarcastic quotation marks in the hair.

"We're in a library you pervert," Kiba snorts back loudly.

"And? Man, I thought you watched porn like everyone else?" Naruto mocks, sticking his tongue out before quickly bolting for the door before Kiba has the time to get out of his chair and get his hands on him, the big glass frames slamming shut with a rattle behind him as he makes his escape.

"He seemed nice," Neji comments dryly when Kiba pulls up his hoodie, folds his arms on top of the table and buries his face in the crook of his own elbow with a humiliated groan.

"He's a _nightmare_," comes the muffled answer from inside the dark fabric and Neji snickers, lifting the top of the hood to peer beneath it, meeting the half lidded look from the corner of Kiba's dark eyes as he does so.

"Why did you do that by the way?" Kiba suddenly grumbles and Neji blinks, releasing the hoodie as Kiba sits back up.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me in front of _Naruto_?" Kiba wails, making Neji's heart drop like a stone in his chest.

"I was not aware I wasn't allowed to," he mumbles, but Kiba quickly shakes his head, a look of regret instantly covering his face.

"That's not what I meant," he defends himself. "Besides, he would have found out anyway, but now he's going to talk to people about it and-…"

"Would you have preferred we kept it a secret?" Neji asks sincerely, relieved when Kiba lets out a loud chuckle.

"Why would I want that?" he asks, sounding thoroughly amused at the question. "I've never denied to anyone that I'm gay. And I guess the fact that I'm a pretty big jock has sort of saved me from the worst harassments, but… I mean I don't know if _you_…?" He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air unfinished; giving Neji a hesitant glance, but Neji only smiles and shakes his head slowly.

"I've never denied anything either. However, people seem pretty determined to label me as straight and mysterious rather than gay and picky anyway." He looks at Kiba. "I don't mind that people know about you and me; In fact, I'd prefer it if the news became a well known fact as soon as possible."

"Why, you afraid someone's gonna try and steal me away?" Kiba snickers.

"Who's the guy from biology class?" Neji counters with a pointed smirk and Kiba groans anew, burying his face in his hands.

"I have absolutely no idea," he grumbles through his fingers. "I've never even talked to him. Naruto keeps saying he was checking me out the other day, but the guy wears these big ass sunglasses all the time so I have no idea how he could tell."

"And thus I make my point," Neji says, shifting his body and placing one of his knees casually in between Kiba's parted legs, "I better watch my back before one of your secret admirers comes along and sweeps you off your feet."

"You think I'd trade you for Creepy-Shades?" Kiba laughs nervously; his eyes flickering towards the intruding limb suddenly located mere inches away from his crotch, "Not very likely."

"Good…" Neji nods before leaning in and grabbing hold of the front of Kiba's hoodie once more, pulling him in for a new kiss. This time he makes sure that it lasts longer than the first one had, putting every ounce of seduction that he can muster into the slow slide of his lips and is rewarded by a groan of approval from Kiba's end as the other begins to kiss him back. Kiba is eager and he opens up willingly beneath the press of Neji's tongue, meeting him more than halfway through and when Neji eventually pulls back he chases after him, trying to keep the kiss from ending. Neji holds him back with the hand still clutching around his clothes, telling him gently, but firmly that they still have studies to finish. Kiba objects of course; Neji hadn't expected anything less from him, but after a few more short kisses and a bit of coaxing Kiba returns his attention to the book before him, picking up his pen once more with a wistful sigh.

Neji watches as the other male continues to scribble down pointy sentences and formulas in his notebook, following the movement of the pen as it darts back and forth across the page while he contemplates the conversations and events that had just taken place.

So Kiba was okay with people knowing about their relationship already? That's excitingly good information, he decides, more so than he would have dared hope for. He's not entirely sure if what they're doing right now even qualifies as 'dating', but he had been dead serious when he told Kiba that he wanted people to at least _think_ that they were. He had always been a possessive person, although not jealous like he knew other individuals around campus could be, like the ones who wouldn't even let their partner talk with other people in fear that something might happen. In his opinion such restrictions were a sign of weak character; a manifestation of a person's own insecurities taking the form of suspicion and doubt and he personally considered himself above such petty things. He simply wants to state his intentions openly, not beating around the bush with what he wants and god knows that Inuzuka Kiba is the first person during the span of his entire puberty that he has ever felt the need of keeping around for more than just temporary enjoyment.

Kiba is, in lack of a better word, aggressively good looking. His body of course is worthy of admiration by anyone who happens to lay eyes upon it, being one of the school's top athletes and everything and his face in general doesn't leave much to be desired either; those dark eyes of his capable of rendering even the most stoic of individuals speechless, including Neji himself.

Last night those eyes had caused Neji to experience the awkward struggle of not being able to find the right words in a conversation for the first time, in a very, very long time and even though he's sure that Kiba hadn't noticed it, he himself had been strangely intrigued by that fact. Kiba's a talker, absolutely, and most of the things he says makes no sense or too much sense all at once, but every word that leaves his mouth is _honest_, and that's what keeps drawing Neji in like a moth to the flame, because not many people would have dared to say the things to him that Kiba did in that bar last night.

He must admit, the revelation that people had been using the rumors of his nonexistent sexual endeavors for their own reputation's sake had come as somewhat of a shock to him, but he hadn't cared to linger on the subject. The students of this school would soon have other things to whisper about as far as he was concerned and as long as Kiba didn't believe any of those lies he honestly didn't give a fuck about what the gossip said. He _wants_ Kiba, wants him for _himself_ and right now his top priority is to make sure that the people around here understood that the guy was off limits. God, to think of Kiba as 'his' already is dangerous, he knows that, but damn, if he hadn't known that love at first sight didn't exist he would have been willing to say that he was… that he might be-…

"Seriously, how much longer are we staying cooped up in here?" Kiba groans, tearing Neji's attention back to reality as he drops his head down onto the open page with a thud. "I'm hungry, let's go eat something!"

Neji glances up at the clock hanging over the empty front desk; the librarian once again nowhere to be seen.

"Alright," he says, "But we need to get one more book before we go."

"Whaaat?" Kiba whines, "Another one?"

"Yes," Neji gives him a stern look. "You want to pass this test don't you?" he points out and Kiba grumbles something inaudible into the table top before pushing the chair back and standing up.

"Alright, which shelf?" he sighs, shoulders slouched in defeat.

"I'll go with you," Neji offers, standing up as well. "It's a bit complicated to explain where it is anyway."

Kiba shrugs and together they make their way through the rows of books to the other end of the library, past the reading section and in between the two shelves that separates the main path at the end of the walkway from the back wall until Neji stops, motioning to one of the shelves with the back of his hand.

"Here," he says nonchalantly, watching as Kiba walks past him and starts skimming through the titles lined up against the wall, scowling.

"These are all books about medieval history," he says over his shoulder, "Why did we go all the way back he-"

Neji cuts Kiba's sentence short by grabbing him around the shoulder, spinning him around and shoving him up against the bookshelf so hard the books behind them rattles, burying Kiba's startled yelp in the space between their mouths as he kisses him hard, hands curling possessively around the other male's biceps. After a few seconds of confusion Kiba seems to get on with the program and begins to kiss him back, moaning his appreciation into Neji's mouth as Neji's tongue coaxes a shudder out of his body and his hands shoots out to grab around Neji's waist with clutching fingers, pulling him in sharply.

Neji groans when the thick muscle of a thigh pushes in between his legs and a growl rumbles through his chest when he returns the favor, pinning Kiba to the wall and grinding against him like an animal in heat as he moves his lips to latch onto the other's pulse.

"_Fuck_…!"

Neji smiles when he hears the surprised gasp that falls from Kiba's lips, doubling his efforts to make the other squirm.

"Jesus, if you wanted to-ah… make out so badly you could have just… s-said so…" Kiba offers breathlessly and Neji hums, licking a trail up to nibble at the other's ear at the same time as he drops his hands to snake underneath the hem of the other's shirt, raking his nails down Kiba's sides.

"Whoa, hey!" Kiba gasps, grabbing hold around his wrists with a surprised gulp.

"You liked that last night," Neji whispers against his skin and Kiba chuckles.

"Yeah, but your hands didn't feel this cold last night," he defends himself, only making Neji smirk wider.

"Well then… how about we find a way to warm them up?"

"What do you- _shit_…!"

The hold around Neji's wrists tightens, yet doesn't quite succeed to tear them away from the hem of Kiba's pants where Neji is already working on the top button of the other's jeans.

"Wait! Neji, wai- we're in a p-public libra-…!" Kiba swallows an inarticulate noise when Neji unceremoniously shoves his hands down the front of his boxers, grabbing around him with deft fingers.

"So?" he prompts calmly, rubbing the already half hard skin with the pad of his thumb, feeling the other teenager shudder against him.

"Are you _kidding_?" Kiba hisses, "What if someone sees us?"

"The school's practically empty and the librarian is away on lunch." Neji answers calmly. "No one's coming."

Kiba makes a sound that reminds Neji of something between a whimper and a growl and Neji answers by giving the rapidly growing erection in his hand a few teasing strokes.

"And even if someone does show up…" he whispers against the edge of the other's ear, "… they're perfectly free to watch…"

Kiba moans, loud and throaty, tipping his head back against the book case.

"Fuck, you're such a kinky bastard…!" he breathes heatedly and Neji smirks.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," he murmurs before sinking to his knees, yanking both boxers and jeans down with him with an embarrassed gasp from above and he slaps Kiba's hands away when they come down in a scrambled attempt to pull the garments back up from around his knees.

"Be nice," he scolds, taking a hold around the base of the member bobbing proudly in his line of vision. "After all, I never got a chance to do this last night…" And with that he sinks his mouth over the head of Kiba's cock, letting a generous amount of saliva coat the hard skin using the flat of his tongue before pulling back off with a low pop, relishing in the bit back curse the action earns him in return.

"Feels good?" he asks mockingly, but the only thing he gets is a groan and then a hand abruptly fists in the hair at the back of his head, pushing him back onto Kiba's dick so hard he nearly chokes on the damn thing before regaining his balance, swatting the hand away with a low grunt..

He goes down on him, fast and rough and he's pleased to see the other one of Kiba's hands shoot down to grapple desperately at the shelf behind them, looking for some source of stability when Neji lets the ridge of his teeth grace against the shaft when he moves his mouth down.

When he glances up Kiba is looking down at him, eyes half lidded and dazed and Neji is pleased to find that the other is stifling his sounds with the back of his own hand, biting down onto the flesh so hard he's leaving red markings after his teeth on the skin.

"You're gorgeous like this you know," Neji mumbles as he pulls away, jacking the other off in quick, secure movements of his hand. "If other people knew how fucking hot you are… I'd have to fight them off by the dozen…"

He licks a long swipe up the underside of the other's cock, allowing his tongue to toy with the frenulum beneath the head before continuing down to mouth against the pale skin of his thigh.

"If that shades-guy knew… he'd be so jealous, don't you think?" he mumbles and he hears Kiba suck in a sharp breath above his head, the length in his hand twitching.

"Oh, so you like that, huh?" he chuckles, "Then what if he were to walk in on us right now? If he came around that corner and spotted us, then what would you do? I bet you'd be a real slut for it, wouldn't you? I bet you'd get off on that real hard, letting people know that Hyuuga Neji is willing to get on his knees and blow you whenever and wherever you want him to…"

Kiba's hips jerks forward, stuttering into his fist with a whimpered groan and Neji lets his tongue run up and down the head of the length in his hand, fanning it over the slit in firm, lazy licks before taking the whole thing into his mouth, moaning greedily around the girth of it.

Then suddenly the clank of a handle being pushed down echoes through the library, followed moments later by the sound of approaching footsteps and Kiba's body tenses, for a few seconds frozen in place as he stares first at the direction of the sound and then down at Neji with panic glimmering in his eyes. Neji pulls back, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to Kiba, raising a silencing finger to his lips with a cruel smirk playing at the corner of his mouth while he continues to move his hand up and down, slowly and silently, ignoring the way Kiba's eyes widen when he realizes what he means.

Kiba shakes his head, mouthing a frantic 'no' at him, but quickly slaps his palm over his own mouth to stifle the sound of his ragged breathing when the footsteps come even closer, the person moving towards them whistling happily on the way.

Three rows.

Two rows.

One row…

The person stops, turning to follow the opposite side of the bookcase that Kiba is currently facing and Neji's smirk grows wider as he drags a final, lazy lick over the tip of the other's cock before letting his free hand move down to fiddle with the zipper of his own pants.

He knows that Kiba has realized what he's about to do when he hears the shocked puff of breath originating from behind Kiba's hand a mere second before he pulls his own erection free from the confinements of his jeans. He looks up just in time to see Kiba silence another moan, using the fabric of his hoodie rather than his own hand this time and when Neji begins to stroke himself Kiba only manages to meet and hold his gaze for less than two seconds before squeezing his eyes shut, the sight alone seemingly enough to nearly push him over the edge.

Neji presses his face against Kiba's hip, stifling a moan of his own as his thumb rubs over his cock, matching the slow, steady pace that he's already set over the other's erection. Muffling a throaty groan he presses his lips against the sensitive skin on the inside of the other's thigh and sucks, fighting to keep the sounds of what they're doing to a minimum as the slick sound of wet skin dragging over skin remains muted, but not completely silent in the stifling quiet around them.

The other person is still whistling, thank god, and Neji can hear as the newcomer sorts through book after book, taking one out to turn a few pages before putting it back, repeating the process over and over, still happily unaware of what's going on just a few feet away.

By now Kiba is shaking; every muscle in his body trembling violently and Neji hears the barely-there whimpers that threatens to escape through the makeshift gag in the other's mouth as Kiba's knuckles whitens from the grip he has on the bookshelf he's pressed up against. There are beads of sweat forming at his temples and his posture is tense, like a steel spring ready to snap and he may not be able to let him know, but Neji recognizes the signs of a guy trying to hold back when he sees them and decides to take pity on him. He pulls back with a final, soothing lick against the blossoming red hickey that now resides on the middle of Kiba's inner thigh, causing the other's body to jolt and Kiba's head to toss sharply to the side and god damnit, Neji's getting close, so close that he can feel the taste of lightning on his tongue and he wants- fuck, he _needs_ to-...!

He closes his lips around the head of Kiba's dick, perhaps to tease, perhaps just to keep his own sounds under control, he has no idea and from the other side of the wall of books there's a low rustle of pages as the whistling rises in a pleased little chirp before abruptly moving away, the unsuspecting intruder apparently satisfied with having found what they were looking for.

The moment the door to the library rattles shut Kiba lets the moist fabric of his hoodie fall from his mouth in a breathless moan and Neji echoes him when two hands shoots down to grab him by the hair, desperate and pleading as Neji takes him as deep as he can manage without choking, feeling hungry, _greedy_. The action practically has Kiba doubling over, nails clawing bluntly against Neji's scalp as he releases down the taller male's throat with a strangled shout and Neji swallows eagerly, feels the gratifying thickness of Kiba's shaft twitch against his windpipe as Kiba's body convulses and shakes helplessly until the touch of Neji's insides has him sobbing and shoving deliriously against the other's neck and shoulders to make him stop.

Neji lets the softening member slide out of his mouth with a choked out moan, his own climax already rushing up his spine and when he comes he cranes his head back, cracking his eyes open just enough to lock his gaze with Kiba's as he spills his load on the floor between the other's spread feet with a ragged groan. His hips jerk, thrusting into the slick tunnel of his own fingers and he feels Kiba's fingers tighten in his hair just once before they let up and starts to comb through it from the top of his head and back in something close to reverence. It feels nice, feels like heaven and he closes his eyes with a whimpered sigh, slumping down to sit back on his heels as the aftershocks causes his hips to roll, moaning and leaning into the touch when the tips of Kiba's fingers slide down to cup gently over the side of his face.

"Fuck…" Kiba breathes, in awe it sounds and Neji chuckles, falling forward to rest his forehead heavily against Kiba's naked and still slightly quivering thigh as he fights to regain the control of his breathing.

"Close enough," he pants and smiles when he hears Kiba snort out a laugh and tilt his head back against the bookshelf with a low thump.

"What are we going to do about that?" he asks, gesturing towards the mess on the floor and Neji shrugs, carefully tucking himself back into his trousers before he gets back up on his feet, looking around.

"There are tissues by the drinking fountain in the corridor," he offers after a few seconds of thinking and Kiba nods, following Neji's example by pulling his jeans up with, as Neji proudly notices, slightly trembling fingers.

They clean up quickly before heading back to their table and Neji throws another quick look at the clock while Kiba gathers his stuff by shoving his textbook into his backpack along with a jumbled mess of notes and pens.

"So… pizza for lunch?" he asks cheerfully and Neji raises his brow, glancing at him from the corner of his eye while Kiba zips up his bag.

"I just blew you in the school library and that's all I get; _pizza_?" he asks in feigned disbelief, but Kiba only laughs at him before leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How about if I throw in some extra cheese and a little… _special treat_ for you later tonight?" he haggles sweetly.

"Sounds acceptable," Neji agrees, folding his arms across his chest. "But don't you think your room mate is going to object to that?"

"Naruto is leaving this afternoon," Kiba leers back, grabbing hold of Kiba's mangled shirt and pulling him close, brushing their noses together. "So we have the room to ourselves all weekend,"

"See, _now_ you're talking…" Neji hums, moving in for a new kiss, but his lips meet only empty space when Kiba takes a teasing step back and out of his reach.

"Uh-uh; food first, make-out later," he sing-songs happily and Neji rolls his eyes with a loud sigh.

"When's 'later'?" he asks, following as Kiba sets course towards the door.

"After we eat," he answers cheerfully.

"Why can't 'later' be 'now'?" Neji tries to bargain, but Kiba only laughs again, smirking secretly over his shoulder as he opens the door leading out into the hallway.

"We'll see," he promises with a low purr, "Sooner, later… it's not like we're in a hurry, are we?"

"Define 'hurry'," Neji mutters, quickly wiping the pout from his features when Kiba turns around to look at him, but his composure falls apart with a sharp gasp when the other abruptly steps forward and shoves his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him so hard Neji staggers backwards, his shoulders hitting the now closed door behind them with a loud thump.

"You really need to stop being so damn hot…" Kiba growls against his mouth. "Or I'll never be able to keep my hands off of you..."

"I'll do my best," Neji breathes hoarsely, still in the middle of trying to figure out how Kiba managed to go from '_not right now_' to '_get your tongue down my throat_' in less than two seconds, blinking when Kiba's immediate reaction to his response is to groan loudly into the kiss.

"Didn't I just tell you to _stop that_?" he scolds and when he continues to drag his teeth against Neji's lower lip with a heady little noise a split second later Neji decides that shutting up, in this case, is indeed the most preferable thing to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**I know, I know, my grammar sucks; _; Writing stuff in present-tense is really hard! **_

_**Feel free to leave me a review. Tell me what you thought of the story and if you find any specific errors, grammar or spelling-wise let me know because I really want to learn how to do this right.**_

_**Love you all my sweeties, take care okay!**_


End file.
